1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and an electronic register.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic register is known that has a structure where an input display device is mounted on its apparatus body in a manner to be rotatable in a vertical direction and an auxiliary display device is provided on the rear surface of the apparatus body in a manner to be movable in the vertical direction and rotatable in the horizontal direction, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2013-010185.
In this electronic register, sales data is inputted by an operator performing an input operation on the input display device, and the inputted data is displayed on the input display device so that the operator can see the displayed data, and also displayed on the auxiliary display device so that a customer can see the displayed data.
However, this electronic register has a problem in that although inputted data is displayed on the auxiliary display device so that a customer can see the displayed data, a written announcement including information such as an advertisement or a notice cannot be easily posted on the rear surface of the apparatus body and delivered to customers.